Bluewater, California
Bluewater, California (2014 Urban Area population, 9,763) is a community on the central coast of California in Santa Barbara county. ''The town was established in 1850. History The town was first settled on May 7, 1829, when its founder, Hiram Holme, bought the land for $10,000 and built a mill on the present townsite. The town of Bluewater was officially established in 1856. Since the late 1990s, Bluewater has experienced substantial population growth, which may be in part attributed to the rising popularity of rural communities among ''Santa Barbara County. Sites and Attractions ''Annual Bluewater County Fair and Carnival'' The Annual Bluewater Country Fair and Carnival has been running from the beginning of June until the end of September for nearly one hundred years. It started when a wealthy citizen wanted the entire town to celebrate his daughter's fifth birthday and continued to become a celebration among the town every year following. ''Bluewater Cougar'' The Bluewater Cougar is not just one single cougar but several who often make their presence in Bluewater's surrounding area very known. The Bluewater Cougars are known to attack humans. ''Lokrum's Leap Cliff Diving With heights of up to 136 feet over the Pacific Lokrum's Leap has become a popular spot among locals and tourists. Located in Halfmoon Bay the waves below swell to a safe depth of 13 feet for only five seconds and leave no room for error. ''Holme's Mill Museum The mill built by Hiram Holme in 1829 still stands today as a historical site. Hiram and Anita emigrated from Poland and England with their three children. For the next 140 years Holme's Mill would continued to run and become a home to four consecutive generations of the family. Known for their contributions to farming, education, public life and politics you can now experience what life was like for early settlers. The Mill includes extensive gardens, workshops with blacksmith forge, icehouse, smokehouse and a bake oven. It is also known for its ghost stories and rumors of the Holme' family haunting the grounds. Northey Lighthouse '' Northey Lighthouse was built on the Port Bluewater Pier by Edith Northey in 1845 when her husband Charles got lost at sea while fishing. It still stands today and is fully functional but has been technologically upgraded. The lighthouse marks the entrance of Halfmoon Bay and is a classic red and white lightouse. The lighthouse now contains a small post office where visitors can mail letters which receive a special stamp. There are rumors that Edith Northey's spirit haunts the lighthouse making sure it stays lit. ''Kitanemuk Falls '' Kitanemuk Falls is located deep within Lockwood Forest. Fears about mountain lions keep most tourists out of the area but it's a popular spot for locals who want something quiet and untouched by vandalism and litter. It's kept clean and sacred and secret, not far from Lokrum's Leap. The 129 foot waterfall pours into a small spring. Watch for skinny dippers and please clean up any mess you make. Education Tender Treasures Preschool and Daycare *Ages newborn to five years Bluewater Elementary School *grades 1-8 *colors are burgundy and gold Orchid Hills Private Academy *since the burning of Fairview Orchid Hills has opened its doors to public school students giving them full scholarships *colors are maroon, silver and black *students are required to wear uniforms Fairview Public High School *burned down in the spring of 2016, all Fairview students now attend Orchid Hills Private Academy on scholarships *colors were blue, gold and white Bluewater Community College *colors are green, silver and white Folklore ''Holme's Mill Museum The death of Hiram and Anita Holme as well as their one of their three children to this day remainds a mystery. They were found in their beds having died of a mysterious illness that took their lives over night. Buried in the family cemetery located behind the mill there have been numorous spottings of the couple wandering around the cemetery as well as the struggled cries of a young girl. ''Northey Lighthouse '' Edith Northey, the builder of the lighthouse, came from a family of soldiers and sailors and married an old family friend. Her and her husband were inseperable until his disappearence at sea. Edith devoted her life to helping sailors through troubled waters and took an estimated 200 sailors in in her lifetime. She died in 1910 during a hurricane and is said to keep watch over the lighthouse making sure it never goes out.